Your Voice
by Addster
Summary: "You either have a valid point, or your hormones are skewing your reasoning." House being semi-mature and Cuddy eats pasta; Huddy pairing rated T to be safe


**AN: Hey people, this is my first House fic. I'm usually a Naruto writer, being the nerdy little eighth grader I am, but after watching a whole day of House, I wrote this so I wouldn't explode after so much arrogant awesomeness. So enough of my babbling, enjoy the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do these for my Naruto stories, so I guess it's mutual for everything else. I don't own House or any of the other characters I used in this fic.**

"You're a moron." She spat vehemently at the man standing before her.

"So having an I.Q of over 150 is considered retarded." He snarked back and she got up from her chair, leaning heavily on the armchair under her. She raised a hand to hush him before he muttered a concern.

"I'm tired." She started.

"That's it?" He asked as he slowly limped over to her. He reached out his hand for her, and to his surprise, the stubborn woman took it.

"Your in pain." He stated dumbly and she leaned into him, her head huddled into his neck.

"My back…" She breathed heavily and he snaked a hand around her waist, his hand on the small of her back while his thumbs massaged the tight muscles. She leaned further onto him while he walked her to the bedroom and laid her on the queen size bed. Once her head hit a pillow, she gave a heavy sigh and melted into her sheets. He hovered next to the bed, hesitant on joining her.

"The first time in your life when you can't jump into bed. I'm in a state of awe." She teased and he slinked into bed with her, annoyed with himself that he wasn't able to immediately jump right in. Lately, he had found himself in a humbled state of mind, everything seemed to gain a new found sense of importance when he was with her; it was annoying.

"Remind me why I'm a moron…and do it in that administrator voice that I love so much."

"House…" She moaned and rolled away from him, groaning when she felt his hand pull her back into him, smiling when she felt his fingers inconspicuously run over the baby bump taking up most of her abdomen.

"You either have a valid point or it's just your hormones skewing your reasoning. Either way, I don't really care." House answered her honestly. Feeling a headache coming on, she rolled over slowly (minding her swollen stomach) and met his dull shock of blue eyes, her own chocolate brown feeling unwelcome in his always steely gaze.

"How is it that only you can break into my house and me not be aggravated by it?" She whispered into his stubble-ridden neck.

"Cuddles, Cuddles, Cuddles…" House mused in his all knowing messiah monotone. Cuddy felt a tinge of annoyance at the pet name, then returning to her maternal calm.

"I'm just magic like that." House said nonchalantly. They lay in her bed for almost five minutes, Cuddy nuzzled into House's neck, House's hand on her belly.

"I have to pee." Cuddy broke the silence and got out of bed, waddling to her bathroom and leaving the door cracked open at a 35o angle. House shot up at the startling display of intimacy accompanied by the open door, eventually calming down after he reasoned she was too preoccupied with having to go that she forgot about him being there.

"No way…" He mumbled and pushed his brain into deducing mode. Cuddy would never let him see her taking a piss, but then again, she might feel that they were familiar enough with each other that she could do something so…intimate. Well than again, they did have sex.

"Did you mean to leave the door open?" House called out to her.

"Why do you care?" Cuddy called back as she flushed the toilet and came over to her sink. When he didn't answer, she popped her head out of her bathroom and nearly yelped when she found herself face to face with him.

"For a gimp, you move pretty fast." She teased and turned around to wash her hands. House came in after her, the rubber tip of his cane squeaking on her tile floor.

"How far along are you?" House prodded out of the blue. Cuddy, puzzled at the random question, turned back to House.

"Thirty-two weeks." She said.

"Eight months exactly, huh." He muttered under his breath and came up behind her, boldly groping her ass.

"That feels about right." House managed to get out before Cuddy slapped his hands away.

"What the hell?" She yelped and took a step away from him. House gasped, hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"You should feel stupid for being surprised." He said and Cuddy recovered from her shock, rolling a calming hand down her voluptuous baby bump.

"The kid's mine, you know." House announced blatantly with no evidence of concern as Cuddy turned a deep red.

"Why would-!"

"Because I know you're no player. You believe in meaningful relationships and deep, emotional, gooey stuff…" He drawled and Cuddy felt tears sting the corners of her eyes.

"So I know you wouldn't go doing anything wild after our little night of heavenly animal passion." House elucidated as he met her eyes.

"Are you mad?" She whispered, her voice cracking as she took a step closer to House. He stood there in her bathroom for a moment, watching her cradle her stomach and wipe her eyes.

"Not really." House said flatly.

"What does that mean, Greg?" Cuddy raised her voice angrily at the vagueness of his answer. House was caught off guard with Cuddy's use of his first name, almost not able to respond to the alien name. Cuddy waited for him, like she had for years, waited on his brilliant mind to come up with some sultry retort.

"I'm hungry." House tried changing subjects as he hurried out of Cuddy's bathroom faster than normal.

"Don't you dare deflect this!" Cuddy scolded as she chased after him into her kitchen. When she waddled in, she saw House with his head in her fridge.

"Goddamnit, why can't you open up to me? I'm having your baby, for God's sake!" She nagged and House came out of the fridge with a carton of soymilk in hand. His eyes bore into hers more intensely than she had ever seen before, making her feel the emotion building up behind those blue orbs of his.

"I'm not deflecting…" He said timidly.

"I really am hungry." He continued and opened the carton then began to raise it to his lips.

"Use a glass." Cuddy ordered, sighing and going to her counter to lean heavily on it. House reluctantly opened the cabinet above his head and brought down a glass.

"You want some?" He asked gruffly. Cuddy gave him a small nod and he pulled out another glass.

"You need some, those dark circles are from a lack of calcium. I heard those little life suckers take a lot out of their mother." House tried joking, getting a little smirk out of Cuddy.

"You never answered my question." Cuddy reoccupied as she took the glass from House's hand and slipped a sip.

"I never answered because there's no point in me answering. It doesn't matter if I'm mad or not, your having a baby and I'm…"" House wandered off as he took a sip of his milk.

"And you're…happy, nervous, constipated? What are you, House?" Cuddy questioned as she played with the glass in her hand.

"Soy milk blocks me up a bit, no biggie."

"House, be an adult here. Tell me what your feeling…you have to stop bottling things up and going around being the tortured genius." Cuddy started as House rubbed his brow.

"Do you want to talk, do you want to tell me why you're acting the way you're acting? Tell me now before I stress myself into pre-term labor!"

"Stop." House whispered.

"Why does everything have to be complex with you? Why can't you just be normal for once?" Cuddy was yelling now, her glass forgotten on the counter as she went on with her hormone infused parade.

"Why can't you-?"

"I'm not mad at the fact you didn't come to me, I'm mad that you never made the effort to talk with me about it!" House snapped and Cuddy got quiet at the outburst.

"I'm not as dead as you think I am. It may be black, but it's still a heart." House grumbled and dumped the rest of his milk in the sink.

"I'm sorry." Cuddy whispered under the breath she released after holding it for what seemed like years. She opened her mouth to talk, then quickly closed it when she saw the look on House's face.

"Do you want something to eat? I have some leftover pasta." Cuddy offered as a way to calm House down. He nodded and left the kitchen. Cuddy opened her fridge and pulled out the Tupperware filled with day old spaghetti, popping off the top and heading to the microwave.

"It's a boy." House called from her couch and she let out a tired laugh. She set the time to a minute and forty-five then travelled over to her living room.

"Really now?" She mused and sat next to him. House took an all-knowing breath and looked at her.

"You're carrying up and out, it's totally gonna be a boy." He drawled as he flipped through the channels, the recent screaming match forgotten. Cuddy was about to laugh when she felt a flutter across her stomach. She grabbed House's hand and laid it on top of where her baby was kicking. Before he could protest, House was struck speechless as he felt the little flutter underneath his hand and how tightly Cuddy wrapped her own hand around his. His eyes were transfixed on her stomach until the fluttering died down and the baby calmed down.

"He likes the sound of your voice. He hasn't stopped moving since you got here." She smiled and tried to meet his eyes, failing not so miserably when she found his eyes on her stomach.

"Or he's annoyed by it." House started to look up when Cuddy cupped his face, ignoring the beeping microwave.

"I've waited almost four years for a baby. I've come close to getting one and then having it ripped away. It killed me inside and I felt like the sky was falling. The only reason I'm still sane is because of your voice." Cuddy confessed as House slinked his hand out of hers.

"It didn't matter what you were saying, you could have been sexually harassing me or undermining my authority or asking me if you could cut into some guy's brain. It was that rough, uncouth assertion that made my day-and gave me those wicked migraines." She stopped when House touched noses with her.

"What do you want me to do?" House asked sincerely and Cuddy's mind went blank at the bizarre display of humility.

"I want you to go get the pasta out of the microwave and come back so we can eat it together." Cuddy explained as House got up. He started limping off when he stopped and turned on his good leg.

"Do we still have to talk?" House asked like a child and waited for Cuddy to respond.

"Later…I'm pretty hungry myself." She smirked at him and turned back to the T.V. House smiled and went to the microwave, grabbing two forks as he went.

When he got back to the couch, Cuddy was smiling up at him as he brought the plastic container down and into her hands and fell into place next to her.

"Bon appetite, Lisa." House mocked and handed her a fork.

"Thank you, Big Daddy." Cuddy teased and laid her head on his shoulder as she took a bite of pasta.

**How was it? I really liked it, it's my first try at mature material (I mean mature as in complex story lines and in depth personalities). I've always thought they would make a dynamic yet workable couple, and throwing a love child in the mix just makes things juicier! Thanks for reading and please send me feedback & reviews, I practically live off them.**


End file.
